On the Open Road
"On the Open Road" is the third song of Disney's 1995 animated film, A Goofy Movie. It is sung by Goofy and Max as they travel. The song was included on the Disney Sing-Along Songs videos, Honor to Us All and On My Way in the US and Topsy Turvy internationally outside of the US. Lyrics Film version= (Goofy whistles, intro) Goofy: Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried Just grab a friend and take a ride Together, upon the open road C'mon, Maxie! Ah-yuk! Max: All in all, I'd rather have detention! All in all, I'd rather eat a toad! Goofy: Yuck! Max: And the old man drives like such a klutz That I'm about to hurl my guts Directly upon the open road! Goofy: There's nothin' can upset me 'Cause now, we're on our way Our trusty map will guide us straight and true Max: Roxanne, please don't forget me I will return someday Though I may be in traction when I do...! Man: Aaaaagh!! Goofy: Me and Max relaxin' like the old days... Max: ''over Goofy'' This is worse than dragon breath and acne! Goofy: In a buddy-buddy kind of mode... Max: singing over Goofy I'm so mad I think I may explode! Goofy: When I see that highway, I could cry! Max: Ya know, that's funny, so could I! Both: Just bein' out on the open road! (instrumental) Female Country Singers: Howdy, boys! Is this the way to Nashville? Tow Truck Driver: Watch it, Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed! Prisoner: I'm in no hurry to arrive 'Cause I'll be turnin' 65 The next time I seize the open road Small Man: Just a week of rest and relaxation! Treeny: Yeah! Small Man: And the odd romantic episode! Max: Very odd! Mickey Mouse: Ha ha! And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust! Old Lady: Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust! From now on, I own the open road! Goofy: Just me and little Maxie My pipsqueak pioneer Nuns: They're pardners forever westward ho! Goofy and Nuns: Yeehaw! Max: Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0? Goofy and Chorus: Oh... Every day, another new adventure! Every mile, another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good... Max: And I'd go with them if I could... Goofy and Chorus: I've got no strings on me... I'm feelin' fancy-free... How wonderful to be... On the open road! |-|Demo version= (Goofy whistles, intro) Goofy: Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried Just grab a friend and take a ride Together, upon the open road C'mon, Maxie! Max: All in all, I'd rather have detention! All in all, I'd rather kiss a toad! And the old man drives like such a klutz That I'm about to hurl my guts Directly upon the open road! Goofy: The highway lies before us The road is straight and true It hardly knows we're doing 85 Max: Don't break my heart, Dolores (Roxanne) I will come back to you I'm just not sure if I'll come back alive Goofy: Me and Max relaxin' like the old days.. Max: over Goofy Me and Pop are droppin' from a bunion! Goofy: In a buddy-buddy kind of mode... Max: singing over Goofy And this heap is ready to explode! Goofy: And the cares we've had are gone for good! Max: Along with the brakes and half the hood! Both: Relent them back on the open road! Max: (Speaking) How about some barbecue chips?! Goofy: (Speaking) Great. That's what the public wants, you face it. Max: Oh, Dad... Goofy: Just look at little Maxie My pipsqueak pioneer We're partners forever westward ho. Yee-haw! Max: Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0? Both: Oh... It's an indescribable adventure! Max: Sorta like a Star Trek episode And look out, slow down, or you'll hit that truck Goofy: I'd like to, son, but the gears are stuck Max: You can't turn here! It's a one-way street! Goofy: Just hold on tight and stay in your seat and... (speaking) You're all right, son? Max: I guess so. Where are we? Goofy: (gasps) Look, Maxie! We're on the open Both: Road! Trivia *In the demo version, Roxanne was originally named Dolores, and the concluding lyrics had Goofy and Max almost about to crash in an oncoming truck. So, the tempo was sped up to add in suspense. However, the composers felt the demo was too short for the final film. So, they rewrote "On the Open Road" to add in some back-up singers serving as drivers and, of course, a cameo from Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. *The lyrics "I've got no strings on me... I'm feelin' fancy-free" are possible references to the song "I've Got No Strings" and the film Fun and Fancy Free, respectively. Gallery Disney's A Goofy Movie - On the Open Road - Roxanne_Please_Don't_Forget_Me.jpg|"Roxanne, please don't forget me." Disney's A Goofy Movie - On the Open Road - Roxanne in the Clouds.jpg|"I will return someday." Roxanne's image in the clouds. Disney's A Goofy Movie - On the Open Road - Max Screaming.jpg|''Max screaming after being interrupted as Goofy begins running through traffic under construction.'' 5533075 std.jpg|''Max in prison clothes.'' Mick Donald in Goofyimage.jpg|"And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust!" Cameos of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. fr:Sur la Route (Dingo et Max) Category:Songs Category:A Goofy Movie songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:Traveling songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics